New Campers
by ky4421604
Summary: Camp Campbell’s Campers are mostly or likely having fun their summer camp. A abandoned labortory shutdown years ago, and they were tested for humans such as hybrids into half human and half monster. The Camp Campbell Campers need to find the way to getting rid or killed the hybrid monsters for destroying the camps.


Chapter 3: "She's back"

At the dawn of morning time...

The campers who were very sleepy and tired overnight the monster. Space Kid didn't woke up because he couldn't breath his nose so he continued breathing into the mouth. David and Gwen bandaging Space Kid's legs are eaten by the Humandoraptor. He shouldn't walk without his legs. Everyone else is leaving himself with Dolph taking care of Space Kid. Neil and Nikki are worried if something just happened today or tomorrow. Max didn't care about it, he thinks it's just fake. Every campers gathered around at the Theater and discussing their survival from the Humandoraptor. Neil, Nikki, and Max sit each other.

"If the monster comes back, I can attack with my own bare claws." Nikki showed Neil her fingers to imagine it of sharp claws.

"Well... Humandoraptor was very mysterious experiment. And I think there's a clue onto the video from the laboratory." Neil flashback the video of the Hybrid monster.

"It's probably fake or people send a freak to do some actions for the upcoming movie/tv show." Max really does not worry for the Humandoraptor terrorized the campers.

"Max. Do you really don't believe it?" Nikki questioned to Max from the Humandoraptor.

"No. Why? Nikki, you really think I look like a fucking idiot!" Max was not believing his friends from the Humandoraptor.

"Max! Seriously! It's was real and all of us saw it!" Neil shaking Max with scary look on his face.

"Geez, Neil. Calm your puss. That monster wasn't real and didn't exactly ate the Space Kid's fucking legs! You know what?! I cannot believe I hang out with the fantasy assholes I ever met in my entire life!" Max pushed Neil to the side and went back to his tent.

Nikki and Neil leave him alone. The campers walk to David and Gwen with a important announcement. Everybody were talking and arguing each other over for the Humandoraptor coming back.

"Everyone! Shut it!" Gwen shouted the campers to give them an attention.

"Is Space Kid gonna be okay?" Nerris befriended with Gwen a question.

"Yes, he's alright." Gwen responds to Nerris.

"Where's Dolph?" Harrison asks Gwen for Dolph.

"He is taking care of Space Kid." Gwen points at the tent for Neil (Space Kid).

"What about the hideous monster? Is it gonna come back and eat us all?!" Preston gives a another question for the counselors.

"Uhh... me and David don't really know." Gwen answered the question from Preston.

"But importantly we are gonna be okay today as a team." said David with a sunny side smile forgets the question.

"So, today activity is...," When David finished the announcement for the activity. Nikki and Neil saw Max coming out of the tent and he walks beside his friends.

"Hey, guys. I'm sorry. For what I said. You guys aren't fantasy assholes. But you're still my friends." Max apologized to Neil and Nikki about the argument.

"It's okay, Max. We forgive you. And also Nikki too." Neil responds to him.

"After we are done with activities today. We'll be having for lunch is-." When David finishes the last part of excitement, Max replies to him.

"Please don't tell me, We're having lettuces and cucumbers for lunches." said Max with a urgent face on David.

"Not anymore, because Mr. Campbell left some cashes at QuarterMaster's desk, but it was so much difficult to search it somewhere with his-." Gwen disgusted of her imagination for QuarterMaster's sexual objects.

"Like I was saying. We're having pizza!" David shouted of happy announcement for the campers.

Everyone were surprised for today's lunch.

"Holy fucking shit!" Max excitedly really wants the pizza.

"Awesome!" Nikki was happy and shocked for some pizza.

"I'm gonna eat all those pizza like hunger tiger." Nikki imagines herself eating so much more pizzas like an animal.

"So, we'll get start this activity of scavenger hunt for evidence to each forest, but not the other side." David points the darkness. He shivers his arms and legs to flashback last night.

"Why the other side of the forest? Is that monster trying to eat us if we go in there." Preston got scared and getting ready to faint.

"Never mind that. Now. Everyone else can compare each other with the group of 4." Gwen forgets what happened last night with the Humandoraptor.

"4?! What's wrong with groups of 3?!" Max asks Gwen what's the problem of three people per group.

"Because you three were trying to leave and escape the camp by yourself." Gwen flashback last week of activity to go hiking. Max, Neil, Nikki make a run for the campers and counselors while they were distracted by baby and female deers approach.

Max, Nikki and Neil felt awkwardly the flashback.

"So, you three will have a new person could join. Preston." Gwen replaces Preston in middle of Nikki and Max.

"Let's go and begin the scavenger hunt!" David announced the campers and let Nerris, Harrison, Nurf, and Ered go on the left side of the forest.

Before, Max let his group go last, Nikki heard a bushes shaking like explosive dynamites. She touched Max and he turned around and saw the bushes trembling of alarm.

"U-uh you g-guys? We s-shouldn't be in there?! Gwen and David told us not to go in there!" Preston looked nervous and his legs shook of terror.

"Relax. It's just a quick look, Pre-." When Max finished, a bear jumps out and smashes the ground and looked at the campers.

Nikki wants to attack the bear, but she's too little to tackle the bear. Neil grab Nikki, and rest of the groups don't know want to do with the grizzly bear. They closed their eyes after bear comes closely to them. Unknown screeching noises at the right side of the forest. A person who has reptile or dino-tail, red stripes onto the neck, arms, tail, and legs. But with the legs had been like a werewolf feet. Toes are like raptors, also it adds another on each side from its two feet. Left eye was normal like a human. Right eye hides with the long, messy, dark-brownish hair. Skin has the color of the human skin such as white (American or Russian). The shirt and pants got scratched with claws. It was a women. But has white pointy sharp teeth like an lion. Neil got concerned with her appearance and memorized the name from the abandoned lab.

"It's her." Neil got surprised and his eyes were wide open and excitement.

"Who?" Preston was confused of what Neil was saying.

"Siérra." Neil looked her with her fight poses from the bear.

 **Is Siérra would survive from the attack of a bear? Can group of Max, Nikki, Neil, and Preston could stay alive of the brawl?**


End file.
